


Karmagisa One-Shots

by Gansho_Sabura



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Potions, Smut, Toddlers, ass class, pervert octopus, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gansho_Sabura/pseuds/Gansho_Sabura
Summary: Different Oneshots using the Strawberry and Bluberry as main people...idk they just do random stuff I think of (or get inspired by)





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad. If you want to look at it, my name is Elle20ham. Idk why you would but you have the choice.

I want ideas, I have none so give me then.

It's no stealing I swear.

Leave you ideas on this chapter or any cuz I don't give a shit.

I'll write them at one point.

I have no creativity.


	2. Sleepy Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa’s Mother came home with someone last night and Nagisa couldn’t sleep.
> 
> He comes to school the next day a sleepy mess.

Another day of trying to kill Koro~Sensei is here and I arrived earlier today to talk to Nagisa about a new method of kill Koro~Sensei that involves him in a skirt. He would get so flustered, this will be priceless! 

As I walk into class, I notice that Nagisa isn't here. He is normally early so he can see his friends but only Kaede and Isogai are here. He is never late, he'll be here soon. I go and sit at my desk and wait for Nagisa. 

The bells is going to go in five minutes and he still isn't here. Koro~Sensei is here and is slightly worried himself. He wouldn't break his perfect attendance unless he's sick, but he never gets sick.

The bell goes and then Nagisa rolls up in a messy uniform stumbling to his desk and face-plants into it. "Nagisa, just in time. You don't look well are you ok?" Koro~Sensei asks. Nagisa looks up with tired eyes and just nods resting his head in his hands. He is so tired it's funny.

First session was history and even if your not tired, you will fall asleep in this class but Nagisa kept his head up writing scrappy notes half lidded. We had these really big text books that we had to read from time to time and they were soft, like pillow soft. Nagisa would of fallen asleep right then and there if Kaede didn't drop her book on the ground scarring everyone, even Koro~Sensei.

Second session was English with Professor Bitch. With here we had to a lot of speaking, especially on our R and V sounds. We all had to say 'really very' like a native English person would and let's just say Nagisa said it in Japanese instead leaving the whole class laughing and Professor Bitch shaking her head.

We had recess now and I just grabbed Nagisa's lunch box and dragged him outside to try and wake him up at least a bit. We sat down against a tree in the outskirts of the forrest, like we normally do, and start to eat. He starts eating his bento box with the back of his chopsticks and eventually grew to tired to even life his arm. 

He started dosing off but I held his head back up and grabbed his chopsticks. I grab some of the food and hold it near his mouth. "Say ahhh," I cooed. He lazily opened his mouth and ate the piece I gave him and at that moment he woke up just enough to blush and take back his chopsticks and continue eating, facing away from me and I chuckle slightly.

We had PE now and today was spar day. We all got teamed by ability level. I always went with Nagisa since his pure assassination powers against my pure strength and brute force were a perfect counters for each other. 

In the change room, also know as the boys bathroom, Nagisa was struggling with his buttons on his vest and his top itself because of the fatigue he has gained from not sleeping. I walked over to him and tried to help but he kept struggling and mumbling he didn't  need help. I got Sugino to hold his legs down so he wouldn't try to excape. 

We walked out and Nagisa had his arms loosely around my upper torso as we walked to where Mr Karasuma was. I had my right arm around his shoulders to keep him up right but he kept drooping down to try and sleep.

Mr Karasuma looked over at me and Nagisa.   
"What happened to Nagisa?" He looked at him as he leaned against me almost asleep.   
"Couldn't sleep last night, his mother brought home a drunk guy and ya know..." I gave him look and he just sighed.   
"Make sure he doesn't get hurt, Karma," he looked at me sternly. I nodded and he started grouping us up.

I make him stand up on his own and had an idea. I'll give him a reason to fight me with at least some force.  
"Nagisa," I got his attention and he looked up at me. I got my phone out and showed him the picture of him in the skirt from vacation that he thought I deleted.   
"KARMA! I told you to delete that!" He yelled at me. This is what I wanted.

"If you want me to delete this photo you have to win, now bring it," he glared at me and rushed in with the anti-sensei knife and swung at me a few times but I dodged easily. He kept attacking me with pure rage which I've never seen him do.  He doesn't really have control of his emotions when he's like this. I swung at him and grazed him arm slightly. He stepped bad a bit then charged in for his next attack. 

This kept going for a while until the bell went and in his rage, Nagisa kept attacking, so I swung loosely at him to get him back then charges at him and picked him up and flopped him over my shoulder.   
"KARMA PUT ME DOWN!" He wailed kicking and punching me. With my free hand I stroked his hair and he calmed down straight away. He was still tired but the rage distracted him from it.we headed back to the boys bathroom where I basically dressed Nagisa.

Now we have science, we are learning about atoms and the structure of a nucleus. Everything is made of them so without them we wouldn't exist. That's deep shit. For a fun project, we got to make our own element atom using marshmallows and icing to stick to cookies. I grabbed Nagisa and got to work. We desired to make neon witch is the tenth element. I grabbed ten white marshmallows and ten pink ones, a cookie and some icing.

As we started sticking the marshmallows on the cookie, we soon realised how small the cookie was. We tryied stacking it up and added a lot of icing to help it stay and it worked! At the end of the lesson I let Nagisa eat it so that he got some sort of energy out of the sugar. 

At lunch Nagisa and I leaned on the same tree we did at recess but Nagisa sat in my lap because I was 'warm and comfortable'. It was really nice to spend time with just the two of us in a nice peaceful sort of way. A rap my hands around him and he snuggles into my chest more and grabs my hands and holds them with his. He finally falls asleep after a day of struggling to stay awake. I feel so relaxed by his calming heartbeat and light snores that I follow him into the land of slumber

~~

The bell has gone at its math time! All my students start to come in and I notice Nagisa and Karma are absent from the class. Don't tell me Karma convinced sleepy Nagisa to ditch with him. But Nagisa struggles with math so he would do that. "One moment class, I need to find Nagisa and Karma. Please talk amongst yourselves," I say as I zoom off to the outskirts of the forrest. 

I saw the two boys leaning on a tree sleeping. Finally Nagisa got some sleep, it was really hindering his learning. I rush off to get a blanket and put it over the two of them and rush back to class. "Everyone please turn to page 451 and start reading," I think I'll let them off this time.

 

Words: 1281

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Korosenseiisbestdad


	3. Bath House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class goes to a traditional Japanese hotel for a while to learn about history.
> 
> When they have to bathe is a pool-like bath, things get a bit crazy.

The hotel was great. Koro~Sensei has great taste in traditional Japanese places. There is only a couple rooms for each gender so we were in groups of three or four. I was in a room with Karma, Isogai and Maehara. There were two sets of bunk beds. I took the bottom one with Karma on top and on the other one Isogai on the bottom and Maehara on top.

I put down my blue duffle bag with a huff and wipe my forehead. I swear I pack to much for a week away from home. One thing, I always sleep with is a small stuffed rabbit. I really can't sleep without it. It's almost like a comfort object. I see it on top of all my clothes and grab it out quickly and hold it to my chest. Karma appears behind me.  
"What do you have their Nagisa?" He tries to peer over me to see what's in my hands. A shove him away stubbornly.  
"Non of your business," I turn away and pout. He puts his head on my shoulder and his hot breath tickles my neck. I turn around quickly and put both my hands up to slap him then quickly realise my mistake. That bastard.

"Ooooooh so a bunny?" He holds it by one of its ears inspecting it.  
"GIVE IT BACK!" I yell pouncing up to try and grab it from his hands. I'm too short. I stop and realise how loud I was and blush embarrassingly.   
"Does little Nagi still sleep with toys?" Karma teases. As he let his guard down I quickly grabbed the rabbit and put it back in my bag. I just look away embarrassed. "Oh come on, it's a joke. Don't be mad at me," he looks at me with big eyes. I go inside my bag ignoring him and grab out the rabbit again and put it under my pillow. "Nagisa..." I can tell he is getting annoyed at me now. I just keep ignoring him to test his patience as pay back. He huffs and goes up to his top bunk and I just grab my book and read for a bit.

A while later, Koro~Sensei opens our door and peeks through.  
"I'm glad your all here," he says getting our attention. "I want everyone to be gone through the bath house in the next hour before bed," then he closes the door and probably went to go and tell everyone else. I put my book down and then went through my bag to get my pyjamas and towel and start to head down to the bath house. Close behind me I can sense Karma...he is still annoyed at me.

Everyone was trickling in slowly and everyone had the decency to look away as they got in. In the 'pool' so to say, there was a shallow and deep end. I was the only one at the shallow end because I didn't want to get involved with a giant water fight. I take out my hair and put the ties on my wrist while a sink a bit deeper into the water so it's just under my shoulders in height. The tips of my hair were getting wet and absorbing the water it was in. Behind me I had my shampoo for later so my hair is clean, my mother makes me get the girly ones with weird scents so the day after I wash my hair I get all these weird looks. Karma would tease me about it and call me 'Nagisa~Chan' to annoy me and it works.

I could feel the water around me get very wavy and I could hear splashes and screams. Who's to bet that Karma started it. Why can't I just relax?   
"Nagisa, come and join us," Karma wines. I shake my head and just block out the noise again. There was subtle splashing around me but nothing new. My hand was yanked under water and gasp breathing in water. When I came up I was struggling to stay afloat since and there was silence around me. I should of mentioned but I can't really swim. Karma grabbed both my arms and placed me on his lap. I wasn't aware where I was or what was happening, I just wanted to breath. I was coughing like crazy and after a minute I calm down.  
"K-Karma..." I mumbled. Everyone was now yelling at Karma for his prank that was meant to be harmless. I had a headache now and was trying to tell them to stop. "St-stop..." I mumble. Karma notices and try's to say it was a prank and I'm fine. My headache was getting worse and I was fed up with everyone yelling. "SHUT UP! I'M FINE! NOW JUST DROP IT!" I scream. Everyone had wide eyes. "Karma can you please help me to the edge?" I ask him innocently. He nods and takes me to the edge. I grab my towel and get out, grabbing my shampoo and conditioner I head to the showers. I wasn't mad a Karma or anyone, it was the headache that really hurt.

After I finished my shower I head back to the room and no one else was here. I get quickly changed into my pyjamas. Look under my pillow to grab the rabbit and it wasn't there. I panicked a bit and checked under the covers and the bed and it wasn't there. Nononnonnono this can't be happening. I can't do anything without him. I start to hyperventilate and curl up in a ball and rock and back and forth. The door opens and Karma walks in his towel around his waist. He sees me on the floor and quickly comes over to me. He places me in his lap and whispers nice things in my ear and rocks me gently. He's dealt with my panic attacks before and he's really good at calming me down. My breathing slows down and I can relax more now. 

He puts me against a wall while he gets changed into his pyjama pants. He looks over at my bed and sees the mess it's in and can tell what happened. He looks around the bed and climbs on top of it and looks down the side of it to see a rabbit. He grabs it and makes me lift my hands and see it. I gasp and grasp it tightly. There are tear stains on my cheeks and I'm just mumbling thanks to Karma. Karma picks me up and tucks me into bed while I snuggle into bed. I feel kind of cold. I hug the bunny tighter and got an idea. He starts to go up the ladder to his bunk but I grab his hand. "Stay," I mumble and he gives me a confused look then smirks. He comes down and climbs in bed with me. I wrap my arms around his torso with the bunny poking out between us and snuggle my face into the crook of his neck. He was slightly surprised at first the he wrapped his arms around my waist. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

~~

Isogai and I walk into the room chatting about stuff. As soon as we open the door, I call out to Karma and Nagisa.   
"Sup guys! What's happening here-" Isogai covers my mouth and points to Nagisa's bed. I see him and Karma sleeping in the same bed AND CUDDLING! I have the best idea. "Yuuma, we could do that if you want," I tease him. He hits me arm and goes to get changed. Ha, jokes on him, I meant it.

Words: 1286

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have that bunny cuz it sounds sooooo cute


	4. Just Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa was keeping a secret and Karma was getting worried.
> 
> To him, Nagisa looked in pain and we was going to get to the bottom of it.

I rocked up to class late again to see everyone working on a work book. I glance over at Koro~Sensei. "Nice to see you here Karma. Just take a seat and complete pages five through ten," he states and gives me the booklet. I obviously walked in on math.

As I walked back to my desk and as I passed Nagisa I saw pain in his eyes as his mouth was tightly shut. What happens to him? I swear if one of those main campus asses hurt him. I glance at the sheets in the booklet. I'm meant to do this and I just sigh. I'll just do it later. I sneak out my DS and start playing Sonic Ninja.

The Bell goes and we head out to lunch. I grab Nagisa's arm as he's about to leave. He looks at me confused. "You look hurt, are you alright?" I asked him concerned. He scrambles to get a piece of paper about if his bag to write on it. 'I've just lost my voice, I'm fine' he scribbled down. I don't believe him.

When we sat down he only had a drink to have, a strawberry milk. He pierces the cap with the straw and quickly put it in his mouth. I look at him with a smirk. "Your enjoying that strawberry milk, aren't you?" I tease him. His face flushes red and he almost spits out his drink. I definitely hit a nerve. He squeaks and glares at me. "I thought you lost your voice?" He looks at me panicked but the bell rings and before I can say anything he bolted back to class. What his wrong with him.

Last session we have English with Professor Bitch and it was a speaking task. I saw Nagisa hand a note to her and she nodded at that. He's lucky he got away with this. We all had to say one sentence in English and to not repeat what the person before you said. There is a big flaw in this system but I didn't mid anyway.

When it got to my turn I just looked up at her and said "Why lie about loosing your voice, it's obvious your in pain," I said slyly. Nagisa was very good at English so he understood what I said and he was shocked and just looked away. Professor Bitch was just confused. "Karma, what does that mean?" I just looked at her and smiled.   
"It wasn't aimed for you, don't worry your big tits over it," she looked at me angrily but went back to teaching.

After school I walked back with Nagisa to his house in awkward silence. I just couldn't understand why he wound talk with me. I can tell. We arrive at him house and he waves at me. "Not leaving yet~" I opened the door the door and his mother was standing at the kitchen with a smile on her face.   
"Hey Nagisa, sweety, how was you day with your br- uh sore throat. I know how hard it would of been for you, without your voice and all," his mother said. "Oh and hello Karma, thank you for walking Nagisa home," she bows slightly at me.  
"It was no problem Miss. I was coming here to help Nagisa in maths anyway," I state elbowing Nagisa who just nodded.   
"That's great. Now you two get to studying and I'll be here if you need me," she says getting back to work in the kitchen.

I follow Nagisa upstairs to his room. Once he closes the door he punches my arm.  
"Hey, what was that for?" I ask jokingly. He growls at me and sits at his desk. He gets out the workbook we were doing and points to page eleven then fifteen. So that's what we're are meant to do. 'Your lucky, I would of asked for your help any way' is what he wrote on some paper next to his book. "Come on, just talk," he shook his head and started doing maths.

He kept struggling though out and tried to get my attention by pulling my sleeve and when I looked over he was pointing at an equation. I would say 'speak up' as a joke and he would get even more annoyed at me. He really wanted to yell because of the difficultly of these question for him.

I could sense his heartbeat go up and his blood pressure rise. He was getting this tense over maths questions. That couldn't just be it...the pain in his eyes earlier that day. He must of gotten hurt. Like a broken tooth that he doesn't want anyone to see. "Just relax, you'll be fine." I say and put my hand on his back and calms down a lot. He looks at me and smiles, I'll take that as a thanks. We finish a while later and Nagisa flops onto his bed. "Did doing maths tire you out?" I heard a groan in response. "I'll see you tomorrow," I wave and I swear he was asleep.

I walk down the stairs and Nagisa's mother looks at me.  
"Thanks for helping Karma. Nagisa hasn't been doing so well and I'm glad you could help and sorry about him not being able to talk, he should be fine in a couple days," She says while bowing.  
"Bye miss," and I leave and sigh. Will he tell me the truth?

I arrive at school the next day to see Nagisa sitting at his desk poking his cheeks and flinching in pain everything he does so. "Hey Nagisa, how's the pain?" I look at him blankly. He looks up at me and frantically shakes his head and scrambles to get a piece of paper out of his bad. He scribbles something down on it and holds it up at me. 'I'm not in pain, I'm just annoyed at a redhead always bugging at me' it said he put it down on his desk and tried to do a smirk but he was struggling in pain. What did he do? Break a tooth? I look at him disappointed and walk to my desk. I'm so mad at him. I'm his best friend. Why won't he tell me the truth? In the next ten minutes people start flooding in and making a lot of noise. I grown and slam my head on my desk. Nagisa why?

The week goes by slowly, it just doesn't make sense, Nagisa now hates me. I bet behind my back he's just talking with Kaede and Sugino while I'm here getting passed notes. I'll just text him.

Nagisaaaaaaa~

What's up Karma?

I'm bored, come over

I don't think I can...

Come ooooooon~

I'll ask mother  
She says I can stay the night if that's fine since she's going out for the night

My parents aren't home, it should be fine

Ok I'll be there in ten minutes

Are you already packed or something?

No, I just pack really quick  
See you there 

This went better then expected, I feel like I WILL find out. He can't hide from me in my own home.

He arrived soon with a blue duffle bag. He has the notebook under his arm. He still isn't talking is he? He waves at me and smiles. "Hey Nagisa, still not talking?" I ask him disappointed. He nods and bows apologetically. I pat his back in a joking matter. "It's fine, now come on!" I grab is wrist and start running up stairs to my room. We enter and Nagisa puts down his bag and looks up at me confused. "Heh, sorry. I didn't know you were coming over and staying the night and all the other rooms are messy..." I scratch the back of my neck. He grabs his notebook and writes something on it and holds it in front of his face. 'It's fine, you better not try anything though' I said. He pulled it down so it showed his eyes and he gave me a annoyed look. "Come on, I won't," I said waving my hand up and down.

He puts the notebook down and tilts his head at me. He gives me a look saying 'what now?'. "Video games?" I ask him. He nods his head excitedly. I chuckle at his response. We head down stairs and sit on my couch. I hand him a controller and go through my list of games. He points at one. 'Sonic Ninja 2' personally not my favourite game in the series but I won't complain. We start playing and I glance over at Nagisa. He is intensely looking at the T.V, focusing very hard. I chuckle slightly at his actions to this game. He looks like he's is doing a test or something. He turns his head to look at me. I pause the game "What? Something on my face?" I ask jokingly. He glares at me for a second and reaches over to my controller. He presses a button to unpause the game and goes back to that intense stare. My god this kid is adorable.

After a while I glance at a clock on the wall. It's six forty three. We better have something to eat. "Nagisa," I get his attention. He looks at me confused. "It's dinner time!" I sang. He smiles a bit at my antics and nod. A wave of fear passes over his face for a split second. Huh? He taps my shoulder then holds up one finger. He rushes upstairs for a bit then comes back down with his notebook. Ooohhhhh."Hurry up, I have pizza," I say excitedly.

~~

I need to tell him. I feel like such a bad friend if I don't. And I can't eat pizza without him knowing. Maybe he won't hate me for lying. Maybe he won't hate me for not telling him. I'm the worst friend ever. I hold the notebook over my mouth and take a deep breath. I will tell him.  
"Karma," I say quite softly but I gets his attention. He turns around quickly with a bit of a shocked expression.  
"Do you like my smile?" I ask looking down. His eyes goes wide but then looks concerned.  
"Nagisa, you have a great smile. Why would you say that?" He responds worried. I lower the note book and and speak.  
"You wouldn't like it now..." He sees my braces then smiles. He hugs me tightly. I hug back. Why didn't I tell him sooner. I just shut myself out from him.

He pulls away and puts his hands on my shoulders. I just stare into his golden eyes. He uses one of his thumbs to wipe away tears underneath my eyes. I didn't know I was crying.  
"You look beautiful," he states. I feel as if I will cry again. He caresses my cheek lovingly.

"You have a beautiful smile,"

~~ Extra ~~

"WAIT! Nagisa you have braces? Your teeth are like perfect!" Kaede shouts at me.  
"Well apparently not, the orthodontist said I had jaw misalignment so in a week I have to wear these tiny rubber bands in my mouth. They also said my teeth were growing in wrong," I explained.  
"WHY DID'NT YOU TELL US?!" She yells again. I laugh nervously then look over at Karma next to me.  
"Karma would call me train tracks mouth..." I look away embarrassed. I hear Karma chuckle.  
"You knew it would happen eventually," He teases. "But that wasn't what you told me while crying-" I cover his mouth.  
"KARMA"

Words: 1932

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this from personal experience


	5. Dreams~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has an...interesting dream and can barely face Karma after it.  
> (Warning: Smuuuuut)

Having a sleepover at Karma's house can lead to one of many things. Most of the time it is falling asleep together. Like watching a movie or sleeping in the same bed for...reasons. Is so nice sleeping with Karma, he is just like a warm human pillow and blanket at the same time. I could honestly fall asleep if a was cuddling with him at night. And I do so.

Right now we're on the couch, watching some T.V, I'm in Karma's lap like normal but I just don't feel right. Like, I would have a nice sleep here with him like normal. He grabs the remote and turns the T.V off. I tug on his shirt so he looks down at me. He gives me a tired and confused look. "Can we go back up to your room?" I ask him with a sympathetic look. He picks me up and I snuggle into his chest, getting comfortable there. He grips me slightly tighter as we go up the stairs to his room. He really does care about me.

As we get into his room, he gently sets me down on his bed and takes off his shirt and chucks it in the corn of his room and dives on me. I squeak as he starts pecking my neck. "K-Karma hahahahahahaha," I burst out laughing from his antics. I wrap my legs around his waist and turn him into his side facing me as he was into of me. I give him the biggest smile I can then he looks at me kindly and caresses my cheek. I smash my lips onto his. He melts into the kiss and I pull him closer using my legs wrapped around him, deepening the kiss. He bites my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him explore my mouth. I moan as we fought for dominance. He explores my mouth and I moan even more as he does so. He has such a way to make me swoon. 

We continue making out for a while then pull away for are. We are both covered in sweat and are panting heavily in each other's arms. Karma grabs the blanket we are on top of and yanks it out so we are underneath it. I snuggle closer into him and kiss him on the lips quickly. He gives me the sexiest look and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I start making out with him again. 

He starts to lift up my night shirt and and kisses along my chest and down to my waistline. He teasingly tugs on the hem on my boxers and I start to get inpatient. He pulls them down painfully slow and I snap back into reality for just a moment to cover myself up in embarrassment. He lifts my face up to his and smiles. Wait, he would tease me about this but he's just acting like what I want him too...what did he do? Did he break something without me knowing? All these thoughts cloud my head and I didn't notice that Karma was caressing my cheek in a comforting matter. My god I love him so much.

I realise that he is still wearing his pyjamas bottoms so I playfully tug on them and he smirks, getting the message. I start to pull them down and I am already hard. God Karma why do you make me feel this way. I rip off his pants and boxers and I swear I could of just came then. He brings me in for another deep kiss. I wrap my arms around this neck and I just want more. He grabs my member and I moan loudly. I close my eyes tightly and push deeper into the kiss. I pull away and go to look into his eyes and he was gone.

I'm just staring at my ceiling, in my bed, fully clothed, alone. I put my hands on my boxers and cringe at sticky stuff seeping through. I groan at this vivid dream I had. How am I going to face him after that? I'm probably a blushing mess. I lean over to my clock. It was six thirty, might as well get up. 

I get changed out of those clothes and into my normal school clothes. I tie my hair up into pigtails and head down stairs for breakfast. There is a note on the bench.

'Dear Nagisa,  
I went to work after you woke up.  
Clean this house before I get home tomorrow night or else.  
When I come home I expect to see you in a dress.  
Love you Hun~  
-Mom'

That is exactly what mom is like. Demanding and loving. 

Once I finish getting ready I head out to see Karma leaning on a tree wait for me. I blush instantly, remembering the dream last night.  
"Hey Nagisa, what's with the red face?" He strolls up to me cockily. I don't know what to say to him after what happened...even if he doesn't know.  
"Eh...nothing nothing," I say waving my hand up and down. I new this would happened eventually, he is my boyfriend. He shrugs then grabs my hand. We walk to the train station and I'm just remembering every little detail from last night and glancing at Karma's face in fear. 

Once the train arrives Karma drags me there to get a seat but there is only one left. Being the asshole that he is, he takes it and I'm left standing there like an idiot. A turn away from him. I feel hands wrap around my waist and pulling me back. I am now sitting on Karma's lap. His hands are around my waist and I'm blushing so much. The way he is touching me brings back moments of the dream.

We were walking up the mountain hand in hand. His hand is so soft, like the dream reminded me. We talked over at Karma's desk before school and I was blushing the whole time and no one said anything. The bell rings and I head back to my seat and pay attention to Koro~Sensei, taking a lot of notes while I do so.

The day went by so quick. I was walking down the mountain with Karma and I mentioned something about my mom not being home and he jumped at the idea of him coming over. I had to accept, I love hanging out with him. Maybe...I'll tell him about the dream there. I have to get this off my chest or he'll pry it out somehow.

Once we get there I go straight to the kitchen and do the dishes from this morning. Karma hugs me from behind and places his head on my shoulder as I do so. It's really comforting. I finish a while later and we sit on the couch together. We were schrolling pass movies and '50 Shades of Gray' appeared and I squirm uncomfortably and remember more details of the dream. Karma looks a bit confused but he didn't push the subject.

Hours pass of movies and dinner. They start to get ready for bed and Nagisa was thinking what happened the night before. Right here. Once they are in their pyjamas they hop into bed together. "Karma, can I tell you something?" I ask nervously. He looks at me and nods. I studded a bit before explaining the dream in light detail. At the end I'm a blushing mess explaining or even thinking something so lewd. He just cups my face and whispers in my ear:

"I can make that dream a reality~"

Words: 1279

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah, get cocked blocked by teenage hormones


	6. When You Have To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things some times repeat themselves

"Ka~Chan!" My best friend yells running up to me. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly but he was so weak it didn't matter. I hug back with my chin on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I can see mother and Nagisa's mother talking and laughing. I pull away and see Nagi~Chan in a short sleeved blue shirt, black shorts and little blue sandles. He has always been really little for his age, I mean we were five and he looked two. 

"Ka~Chan! Guess what? Me no need diapers now!" He jumped up and down excitedly. He always had trouble with the bathroom and would get teased at school for it. There has been many times I've got in trouble for pushing the students who would say that to Nagi~Chan. I would also have to witness him get hurt and cry. It's so hard to see him like that.   
"That's great Nagi~Chan! You're a big boy now!" I say and lift him up in the air for a second. He erupts in a fit of laughter.   
"Yay yay!" He exclaims. He starts to run around in circles. He grabs my hand and rushes over to his mother excitedly. "Mommy, Mommy! Ka~Chan said I am big boy! Am I?" He asks, pulling on the hem of her shirt. She looks down at us and I look at her with wide eyes.  
"Of course sweetie," she ruffles his slightly long hair. "Now go play in the park with Karma while Mommy talks with Karma's Mommy," she shoos us away and turns back to my mother.

He dragged me over to the sand box and started to dig up the sand up with his hands. It was getting flicked everywhere but he seemed to be having the time of his life.  
"Ka~Chan, help wif sand casle," he said. He couldn't speak very well since he was shy around everyone but his parents, my mother and me, he never really got to talk a lot and only had his first word when he turned three.   
"Sure," I reply simply. I sit down next to him and start piling sand up. 

We were building this pile of sand up for about half an hour and it's getting quite tall. There is basically a ditch around us were we've taken the sand. I notice that Nagi~Chan is squirming a bit while he does this. "Nagi~Chan, are you ok?" I asked him concerned. He nods his head.  
"I need potty," He says. I stand and help him up then I grab him and place him on my hip. I run as fast as I could without dropping him and run to Nagi~Chan's mother.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Potty!" He yells like a little kid. I pass him over to his mother and she smiles kindly at me before walking to the bathroom with Nagi~Chan. 

My mother looks down at me at smiles.   
"And to think he is older than you," she says laughing. I look at her kind of angry.  
"That doesn't mean anything! He can be smarter than you even if he looks and acts little!" I shout at her, standing up for Nagi~Chan.  
"Karma..." She looks at me then sighs. She ruffles my hair. "Your too kind to him..."

I feel a sudden weight leap onto my back. There was a fit of giggles.   
"Ka~Chan! I'm back!" He yells. There are more giggles. I turn around and pick him up and nuzzle our noses together.  
"Nagi~Chan, your the best," he really is. He puts on a silly smile and laughs.  
"Your da bes too," I pull him into a hug. I love my best friend. "Let's go play!"

~~

Sometimes I feel that fate repeats itself...

The class is hanging out at the beach and I'm just laying underneath an umbrella on a towel. I mean, I COULD go and terrorise everyone in the water but I don't feel like it now. On the towel next to me is Nagisa who is basically asleep. I close my eyes and am about to go to sleep when I feel a tap on my arm.  
"Karma?" I look at him. "Can you come to the bathroom with me?" He asks innocently. I give him a confused look them smirk.   
"Does the little kid need an adult with them?" I tease. He puffs out his cheeks and grabs my wrist, pulling me up to a sitting position. "Fiiiiiiiine," I get up and smirk at him.

We start walking down the beach side. I look out into the ocean and see it's beauty. The light blue up by the shore and darker blues heading back into the skyline. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nagisa fidgeting while walking. He is an idiot.

We get to the shack-looking building with two entries, on the left girls and on the right boys. "Why are you heading right? Your a girl aren't you?" I tease him. He hits my arm.  
"I'm shirtless right now, does that give it away that I'm a boy?" He replies annoyed.   
"You could be forever flat like Kaede," I mention. He just looks away and walks into the bathroom. 

A second later he comes out blushing with a nervous expression.  
"They are out of service..." I smirk at his statement.  
"You could just go in the bushes," I suggest pointing to the forrest-like area a couple meters away from us. He blushes and shakes his head. "Or..." I smirk "you could go to the girls room?" He face turns completely red and starts panicking.  
"K-Karma, I c-can't do th-that!" He blurts out shaking.  
"There the ocean," I suggest one more with a smirk.  
"YOUR NOT HELPING!" He yells at me. His knees buckle slightly as he crosses his legs. I sigh. I'll try to help him.  
"Go to the bushes, I'll block the view from this side," he nods and walks over to the bushes.

"B-Block you ears," he mutters loud enough for me to hear. I put my fingers in my ears and look away. Why would Nagisa be so embarrassed doing this sort of stuff. I mean, he's a guy. He should be used to this sort of thing. Then again...his mother always brought him up like a girl and make him do girly things. We've known each other since we were born and yet he is still embarrassed by this. My mother always told me how cute we were when we were young. She said I was like a big brother to him even though I was younger. 

I still have to protect him today, kinda. Know we're assassins, we can basically kill someone if we wanted to. It's great for him to defend himself from the pervs that think he's a girl. And he can be really scary. I normally don't have to keep my guard up around him and now I do. I feel he could kill me his touch. He's like a snake.

"Karma," I hear Nagisa's muffled voice and I turn around. "Thanks, for coming with me," He looks down. I ruffle his hair and he looks up. I smile at him and he smiles back with a slight blush.  
"No problem little Nagisa, now lets go and terrorise everyone with water guns," I have a dervish grin on. He shakes his head.  
"You do that, I'll jut watch. Don't get me wet," he warns. I chuckle.  
"Don't worry your girly body over it," I tease. He gives me an annoyed look then starts heading off. Time for some fun.

~~Extra~~

"Mother said I use to call you 'Nagi~Chan'. It fits you. Cuz' you look like a girl," I say casually. He glares at me.  
"Well, I apparently called you 'Ka~Chan'. That's really cute isn't it?" He asks.   
"I guess, I wouldn't like it now. We grew out of those names anyway," I reply.   
"Ka~Chan, can you walk home with me?" He asks me like a little kid. Oh, two can play that game.  
"Sure Nagi~Chan, but let me check your diaper first," I tease going behind him. He squeaks and turns around at me.  
"Your a meanie!" He yells pointing at me. I start walking away.  
"Whatever shorty," I walk away.  
"WAAAAAIT!"

Words: 1405

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...idk smol toddlers are cute


	7. Cuddle Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nagisa’s ‘time of the month’ and just wants to be close to Karma.
> 
> (Fem!Nagisa)

For girls my age, it's pretty normal to get their period. Like, since we were ten, we shoved a pad in the bottom of our bags. Now I'm at home in soooooo much pain. It's a Sunday and I am experiencing the worst cramps and headache in my life. I've also had a cold for the last few days so I feel hot and cold at the same time. 

I am covered in a blanket and a cold towel on my forehead. I'm dying.  I need to get Karma here now. I can barely reach my phone. One I get it. I get Karma on the line.  
"Sup' Babe, are you feeling better?"  
"Get her noooooooow"  
"I'll be there in five"

He hung up. He knows. I've told him everything. We have no secrets between us. We are the power couple. He actually keeps the dates on his phone so I don't forget. He is a life saver.

I hear the door open and I look over. My boyfriend is there with a plastic bag of things. He rushes over to me and pecks my lips.  
"Hey babe, I have ice-cream and sappy romantic movies. I also have a hot water bottle if you let me use your kettle," just hearing that makes me feel happier. "And pain killers, but you won't need those with me around,"He sang. I look at him dead in the eye and he gives me two tablets. I swallow them with water. 

"I want cuddles," I wine to him. In a second flat, I'm now in his lap with a blanket on top of us and he is massaging my stomach. I snuggle into his chest. My phone goes off and karma grabs it for me. I look at the notification and groan. I sit up and head up to the bathroom. "I'll be back, set up movies and ice cream and the hot water bottle or you'll be dead," I sang the last bit as I head up to my bathroom.

~~

I feel so bad for Nagisa. She has to deal with this every month. And every month I need to help her as much as I can. I'll be the best boyfriend ever! I rush to the kitchen and heat up the kettle and rush back to the living room to put in the movie. I hear the kettle steam after I put in the disc and head back to the kitchen. Once I put the water in the hot water bottle, I hear Nagisa come down the stairs. I hold the hot water bottle in one hand and a tub of ice,cream in another.

She looks over at me and gasps. She basically was tearing up. Wait did I do something wrong? Did I grab the wrong ice-cream? Wrong movie? All these thoughts were rushing threw my head and I suddenly a feel Nagisa's arms wrap around me. She is sobbing into my chest and mumbling sweet things to me. She's thanking me and saying how amazing I am. If only she did that everyday, wait, she does.

"Nagi, if you want the food, let go of me first, then we can cuddle as much as you like," I explain. She reluctantly lets go of me and head to the couch. I follow behind and sit down and she basically jumps on top of me. I put the hot water bottle in her lap and hold the ice cream on her stomach with one hand and grab the remote with the other.

The movie starts up and Nagisa is chowing into the ice cream. Every once in a while I would kiss her cheek to get her attention and then open my mouth. She would feed me some ice cream and would kiss my cheek after. 

About halfway through the movie all the ice cream is gone and she is crying into my chest because of how 'sad' it is. I've been stroking her hair and her breathing has been slowing down slowly and eventually she fell asleep. 

I sweep some of her fringe behind her ear and smile. She is so cute when she sleep, like an angel. My angel. She is clinging to me tightly so I can't really move without her waking up and she will be in a bad mood if I did that. I'll just have a short nap too...

~~

"Kaaaaarma," I wake up to a small blue blob on my chest. She is clinging even tighter now.  
"Yes Nagi?" I look at her confused. She buries her face into the crook of my neck.  
"Get me fooooooood," She wines even more.  
"What do you want?" I ask her hoping not to get yelled at for not knowing.  
"Can I have some of that yummy soupy stuff that you make?" She asks innocently.  
"Ok I will. Can you move so I can get now?" It's getting harder to breath now with her tight grip on me. She loosens her grip on me and I stand up with her still on my chest. He legs are wrapped around my waist and her head buried deep in my chest. I have one arm around her to keep her from falling.

I get to the kitchen and start to get everything out and not hurt Nagisa. It's a lot harder than you would think. She is like a giant belly on me and it's not nice. She is quite light though so the weight isn't the problem.  
"Nagi, if you want your food you have to get off of me," I mumble into her hair. She loosens her grip and gets off of me. She then grabs me again and hugs me from behind. I sigh and continue cutting some vegetables for the soup. I continue working on the food with Nagisa clinging to my back for dear life. 

I finish after a while and pour the soup into bowls. I grab some spoons and go over to the couch and place the food on the table in fount of us, I grab Nagisa   
and place her in my lap and start to feed her. She eats happily and finishes the food quickly before heading upstairs.   
"I want chocolate chip ice cream," she demands before disappearing into the bathroom. I go to the kitchen and grab the tub of ice cream and two spoons so this time a can have more then last time. 

She comes back and sits on my lap again. The small tub of ice cream couldn't stand a chance against Nagisa's wrath. It was gone in a matter of half an hour.

"Karmaaaaaa, can we go to bed?" She wines. I was feeling a bit tired myself so why not? I pick her up and rush upstairs to her room. I put her down on the bed and lay down next to her. She tightly wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around one of mine. The covers were at our feel and I couldn't really move to get them. 

I hear her snoring quite loudly next to my ear. Must be because of the cold. She drools a bit and squirms. She finally settles into a comfortable position for her, not me. Her elastics came out of her hair and are behind her in the bed. I sigh as I try to break away from her grasp for just a second. 

She's a fucking snake.

Words: 1247

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m craving ice-cream now...


	8. You’ve Gotten Shorter Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda’s shrink potion worked a little too well and now Nagisa is stuck in this body for a weekend with Karma who LOVES toddlers.

"Are you really really OK with this?" Okuda asked for like the tenth time already. She wants me to test a potion She made. It should make people shrink, of course you ask the short person.  
"It's fine, really. Is it done yet?" I look at the beakers she was using and there was a lot of stuff going on. She pours together two different liquids into a separate beaker and passes it to me. Karma's behind me laughing because if this works I'll be even shorter than I am now and he thinks that priceless.

I drink it and gag. This didn't taste nice. Suddenly a poof of smoke serounded me and I look up at Okuda. I'm so sort, like a toddler. My clothes are way too big for me and are slipping down my body so I'm just trying to keep them up on my body. I turn around and Karma has the biggest eyes I've ever seen when looking at me. "Is this what's meant to happen?" I ask Okuda. She shakes her head and checks everything she's done. "You haven't just shrunk in size but in age! I don't know what to do, I am soooo sorry Nagisa," she bows.

"I'm going to stay as a child till you get the antidote then?" I ask looking up at her. She nods then bows.  
"You'll have to stay with someone over the weekend before I get get the antidote," She looks at Karma then at me.  "You could stay with Karma," I suddenly get scared. Karma LOVES little kids. He has only told me about this and I can sense he knows I'm scared.   
"That sounds fine. Pass me your phone," I reluctantly grabbed my phone out of my bag and gave it to Karma. He did something on it then I heard a notification sound.   
"What did you do?" I glare at him.   
"I texted your mother to tell her your staying at my house for the weekend. She said it's fine," I was in shock. There is no way my mother would of agreed to that.

We start to head out. Karma is carrying both our bags since in to short and weak to carry my by myself.  
"Wait!" Okuda yelled. We turn back to her. "This potion makes your body used to your height and if that's the case...you might think and act like a toddler," I will act like a toddler. I start to tear up but I don't know why. I keep wiping the tears away from my face with my small fists but they keep going down my face. "I thinks it's already kicking in," Okuda says while looking at me concerned. As a toddler, I could hardly walk and couldn't talk very well. Mother always said I was a big crybaby and cried over small things. I have no idea what's going to happen now.

We start to head home and it's hard to walk on rough ground in socks. I'm only in my white shirt to so it's like a dress on me. My vest is in my bag along with my shoes, which Karma is carrying.  
"Are you finding ok to walk?" Karma asks looking down at me. A shake my head and I continue going down the mountain, I don't want to be a burden. "Wait a sec Nagisa, piggy back ride?" I instantly nod my head but that was my body not me. I look away and blush. "Is someone a bit eager?" Karma teases and squats down so I can grab onto his back. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and he stands up again with his free arm supporting me from falling. I mentally gasp, this is how it feels like to be tall. "Like the view? This is how it is to be tall. You will never experience this so take it in while it lasts," Karma teases again. I pout and make a humph noise. He chuckles at my response and continues walking to his house.

I've been to Karma's house before but at this height it's huge. Karma does come from a wealthy family and his house looked like a mansion for normal people. We enter and I look around, I really do feel short now. Karma chucks our bags down and puts me down on the ground. I was a bit shaken walking around but I got the hang of it. "You really are turning into a toddler," he states observing me. I turn to face him.  
"I guess but I need to make the most of my time being semiconscious, like if I was normal," I look down slightly.  
"More time for you understanding my teasing," he teases.  
"Yeah, whateber," I say. My speach is going a bit wrong but still understandable. "Can we do somting?" I ask.  
"Tv?" He suggests. I nod my head and slowly toddle over to the couch while Karma walks behind me so I don't fall over.

Karma lifts me up on the couch and he flicks through the channels to fine something some-what interesting. He stopped on an old re-run of Sonic Ninja and my eyes were fixated on the Tv. Karma must of noticed since he put down the remote and put his feet up. I was intently watching about three episodes straight before I yawn. I rub my now slightly sleepy eyes before looking back at the Tv. He suddenly turned off the Tv.

I look over at his and then he puts his arms around my small stomach and lift me up into the air. "KARMA PUT ME DOWN!" I squeal and thrash around in his arms and he brings me up to his chest and my head is placed on his shoulder.  
"Nap time" he whispered in my ear. He voice was so calming but I wasn't tired.  
"NO NAP TIME!" I flail around in his arms more while he shushes me and I start to calm down. His body is so warm and comfortable. I feel I've turned into more of toddler than a middle school student in a couple hours. "Kaaaaarma, why nooooow?" I whine.   
"This is the time when small children go sleep," I growl in his ear.  
"Kaaaaaaaarmaaaaaaaa," continue to complain and he rubs my back and I feel really sleepy now. My eyelids feel heavy and I snuggle into his shoulder and fall asleep.

~~

Finally Nagisa fell asleep. I could tell just by the way he was acting he was really tired. I can tell these things, I just love toddlers. Would I tell anyone that, no, but I told Nagisa and he hasn't told a soul which I'm glad. I can really trust him. I can hear soft snores right next to my ear. He is just so cute. I start to carry him upstairs and then place him in my bed. I tuck him in and it looks like he is trying to grasp something in his sleep. I quickly find one of the old push toys I used to love as a kid and just feel nostalgic looking at all of them. I grab this white bear and place it in his arms and he grasps onto it and HE WAS SO CUTE! I mean, only because he is a little kid now. Small snores escape him as he sleeps and I close the door quietly so I don't wake him up.

I head down stairs and start playing some video games. I'll get him up in a couple hours.  After all he is a toddler. I grab my controller and put in Sonic Ninja 3. It correlates pretty well with what we were just watching so I thought I should. It isn't the best game in the series but it's pretty good. I slouch back down on my couch and start to let the game consume me. 

A while later, I'm just laying on the couch in the silence until I hear a slight pitter patter from behind me. I turn around and see Nagisa holding the bear I gave him. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he came down the stairs. I walk up to him and crouch down to his level.   
"Hey Nagi, have a nice sleep?" I ask him. He nods him head and raises his arms up.   
"Up, up," he says. I grab him under his arms and lift him to my shoulder. He wraps his hands around my neck and I hold him like a baby. He sure seems comfortable.

I walk over to the couch and place him down on my lap and I sit down. He leans his head near my chest and sits between my lets. I play with his hair a bit. It's so soft, like, what conditioner does he use? Probably a girly one. "Ka-Niichan?" He says getting my attention. He calls me Ka-Niichan? Toddlers do use give nicknames like that. It is so cute. It's I'm like an older brother to him.  
"Yes?" I reply. He looks up to me with big eyes.  
"Can we pwease hab some foooood?" He asks me cutely. Nagisa was telling me about how when he was younger he couldn't speak properly. It has really affected him now.  
"Ok, do you want chicken and rice?" I ask. He nods his head and stands up between my legs. He grabs onto my chest and then hugs me. My god, why was Nagisa so cute as a little kid? I hug him back and then pick him up.

I take him over to the kitchen and place him on the bench. He sat there cross legged watching me cook. A couple times I heard him sniff the air or say 'Yummy' or 'Food'. It was honestly adorable. He had the brightest eyes when I gave him a bowl of food. He mumbles a thanks and starts plowing onto the food. I chuckle at his behavior. I grab my food and sit on the chair next to him. He finishes a while later and looks at me. His face is covered in the sauce from the chicken and grains of rice. I grab a paper towel and wipe his face off while he is giggling adorably.

"Nagi, its bath time," I sang. He giggles more and holds his arms up. I lift him up and take him to the bathroom and set him down in front of the bathtub. I turn the tap and let the water run. As I was waiting, Nagisa pulled on the hem of my shirt.  
"Bubbles?" He asked cutely. I couldn't say no and grabbed a small container of bubble mix I used as a kid. As the tub was filling up, I put a bit in there and Nagisa's eyes were fixated on the forming of the bubbles from nothing. The water got high enough so I turned off the tap. It then hit me, I have to undress Little Nagisa. He's gonna hate me when I tell him about this on Monday. But I have to do it...

"Come here Little Nagisa," he comes over to me and grabs onto my waist for support. "Arms up," he raised his little arm as and I lifted the vest over his head and bend down to undo the buttons on his shirt. I got it off his and tickled his stomach a little and he laughed in the most adorable way. He basically slipped out of his pants and boxers. I picked him up under his arms and placed him in the tub. He sat down and started playing with the bubbles and it was the most innocent thing ever. His hair was still up so I pulled it out quickly and his hair and it fell to his shoulders. His hair is really long for a boy. He was splashing around and bubbles were flying everywhere.

I grab a small cloth from the cupboards and start wiping his body down. He was playing with the bubbles and splashing them into me. I grabbed some and put them on top of his head. He started laughing adorably again and had the largest eyes I've ever seen for a child. I've never really experienced being a career for someone and it's great to know how it feels.

After a while of playing in the bath, I had to take Nagisa out. "Come on Nagi, time to get out," I grab a fluffy towel and hold it up.  
"Nooooooo," he whines while splashing water towards me. It's hard not to get annoyed at this.  
"Come on Nagisa," I stay a bit sterner. He moves to the corner of the bath , trying to get away from me.  
"Ka-niichan no. I stay here foreber," he splashes more water towards me. That's it.  
"If you don't get out now, you get a timeout," he looks terrified but still stands his ground.  
"No," he stays back so I stand up and get him in the towel since the bath is so small , the farthest place isn't that far away from the edge.

Screams were echoed throughout the house while I carried him downstairs to a secluded corner for him to sit. I place him down and bend down so he can see me clearly.  
"You have to stay here for five minutes ok? If you get up, you will stay here for ten," he nods his head and tears weld up in his eyes. I feel really bed but I just walk away. As I do so, I could here small sniffles and sobs. I went to far. Just stick with it, it'll be fine.

After five minutes, I see Nagisa facing the wall with the towel covering him. I really should try and cheer him up. "Oh no, were is Nagisa? I can't see him," there was slight giggles underneath the towel. "When did I put this towel here? I have to put it away," he pokes his head up from the towel and smiles. He had puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

I get down to his level and give him a serious face. "Can you tell me why you were put in timeout?" The tears weld up in his eyes again but answers.  
"I...I didn't listen to Ka-Niichan...I was a bad boy...," I bent down and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you for your apology, let's get you to bed," he nods and holds his arms up. I pick him up and take him to the spare room across from my room.

I skip him in a small shirt for me but I was like a night gown for him. I laid him down in bed and he shifted in the covers to get warm.   
"Bedtime kiss?" He asked looking up at me with large eyes. I smile and kiss his nose then his forehead.  
"Goodnight Nagi," he closes his eyes and mumbles  
"Night night Ka-niichan" And he was asleep. I quietly closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen to reheat some food. Once I did, I took it up to my room and ate it while studying.

A couple hours later, I was on my bed playing my DS. It was about eleven at night so I was planning to go to sleep...one am at the latest. I'm going to sleep during the day so I'll be fine. As I'm playing, I here a creak at the door. I look up and see it opening and a small figures comes through.  
"Ka-niichan...," he cried softly and I jumped up and pulled him up to my chest trying to calm him down. I cradle him like a baby just trying to get him to stop crying. 

I slowly walked back to my bed and sat down and pulled him of my chest and made him look at me.  
"Why are you crying Nagi?" I asked him softly. He sniffled and looked up more to meet my eyes.  
"Scary dream...," more tears welded up in his eyes from day that alone. I wipe his cheeks and under his eyes to get rid of his tears.  
"It's fine Nagi, I'll protect you. Let's get back to sleep," I put him in the covers and get in as well. I hugs him close and he almost instantly falls asleep in my warmth. Once he was asleep, I didn't want to play my games anymore in case I wake him. I place my head on to of his and fall asleep soon after.

~~

The next day wasn't very exciting but we did go to the park for some fresh air.

He was skipping slightly in front of my while having a tight grip on my hand. He convinced me to take him to the park since he was getting board in my house. Why he didn't just play video games with me is strange. I mean, he is young in mind so I wouldn't see him doing it all the time but when I was his age, that's all I did other then studying. Maybe I was a weird child...

"Ka-Niichan! Look! Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at the playground. There were children running around and playing there. Nagisa's eyes lit up as he saw them all and tried to pull me alone faster. I sped up slightly so he wouldn't start yelling at me to get there faster. His screams are terrifying.

Once we got there, I let go of Nagisa's hand and squatted down to his level.  
"If anything bad happens, come get me ok?" He nods and runs off to the park.

~~

I can't wait to play in the park! Ka-Niichan is so nice to bring me here. I get to play with other kids. There is a slide...and swings...and fun stuff!

I run off and go up the stairs to the top of the huge playground! There were a lot of slides but the big one looked scary. I look over the rails and see Ka-Niichan on his phone.   
"KA-NIICHAN!" I yell out waving at him. He looks up and smiles at me and waves back. I put a big smile on my face as I went back to one of the slides. I went down a twisty one and it was so fast! I want to go on it again so I run to the stairs only to be blocked.

"Sorry short stuff, no little kids on the playground," the boy held his hand out to stop me from getting through.  
"Why?" I ask tilting my head.  
"Because you have to do what the older kids do or you will get pushed down the big slide," he explains. I don't want to get pushed down the big slide so I go to the swings.

There is an empty swing next to an older girl who is swinging lightly on it. She was looking down and her feet and had a big frown on her face. I go over to her and tap her leg. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.   
"Are you alwight? You wook sad," I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.  
"I-I'm fine...," more tears go down her face. I hug her legs and she flinches.  
"I will make you feel happy miss!" I say with a big grin. She laughs slightly and ruffles my hair.

"You're very kind, what's your name?" She asks.  
"Shiota Nagisa!" I reply happily.  
"Well I'm Nazomi," she smiles kindly at me.  
"Can you help me Onee-chan?" I ask. She looks older then the big kids at the playground so maybe she can help get them off.q  
"Sure! What do you need help with?"  
I point at the playground.  
"The big kids won't let me on. if I get on, I will get pushed down the big slide," I say to her. She tilts her head slightly and looks over at them.  
"You mean the fourth graders? They are all talk," she laughs and jumps off the swing.  
"I'll help you," she starts walk to the boy in front of the stairs. I run after her since she has really big steps.

"Hey short stuff, move so me and my little buddy can get on," she states sternly.  
"You can go on, he can't, those are the rules," he says simply.  
"No can do, or do you want me to tell your Mom?" He starts shaking and moves out of the way. I run in in front of her and go to the slide but I was stopped by a tall boy.

"Didn't you get told, now you'll be thrown down that slide," he picked me up and I started screaming. I flailed around in his arms but he wouldn't let go. Onee-Chan started yelling at the boys but they wouldn't listen. He stood in front of the big slide and put me down. He held me in place while I tried to get out.  
"This is what you get," then I got pushed down the slide. I was going so fast and I kept hitting the sides. It really hurt. 

I reached the bottom and got flung into the sand. I started wailing from the pain. I couldn't get up so I just cried and tried to get someone's attention.  
"KA-NIICHAN!" I was picked up suddenly and I just cried. That's all I could do. He started rubbing my back and holding me close to his chest.

I sobbed into his chest for what seemed like days. He said nice things to me and it was making me feel better. Ka-Niichan was warm. I felt safe in his arms.

~~

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY WOULD YOU PUSH A TODDLER DOWN A SLIDE!? ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD!?" I heard from the playground. There was a girl yelling at the boys up there for some reason. Wait...did they push Nagisa down the slide? Why is she defending him? She came rushing down looking for something. Was she looking for Nagisa? She looked up and we made eye contact. She walked over and bowed at me.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Nagisa-Kun, I tried to stop them from throwing him down the slide," she looked up at me slightly.   
"Thank you for standing up for him," she smiles at me. Nagisa turns his head from my chest and looks at her.  
"Hi Onee-Chan, I'm better now!" He smiles with tear-stained cheeks.

 

"Th-that's good...I-I need t-to go now, bye." She runs off while nagisa waves good bye.  
"Who was thy Nagi?" I ask looking at him.  
"Nazomi-Neechan," he states simply. I hum in understanding. She looked like a first year I've seen around when I go up to the Board Chairman. Hmm...this would be interesting if I see her again...with a grown up Nagisa...hehehe...

~~

I go to school the next day holding Nagisa in one of my large shirts so when he gets back to normal, he isn't naked or something. Not that I wouldn't want to see it. Once I arrive, Okuda is waiting there nervously with a vile in her hands.  
"Oh thank god, here. Drink this," she gives it to me as I put Nagisa on the floor. I gave it to him and he drank it slowly. Another proof of smoke filled the room and cleared to see a normal sized Nagisa looking dazed.   
"I-it worked...," he mumbled. He looked over at me. "Can I have my clothes back now?" He holds his hand out.  
"Awww, But you look cute in my shirt," I tease. He glares at me so I give him back his clothes. He walks to the bathroom so I'm left here with Okuda.

"Is there any side affects?" She thinks for a second then speaks.  
"Minor things. Like giving people childish nicknames and slight mobility issues at most," she explains. There was a scream from the bathroom.  
"KA-NIICHAN!"

~~Extra~~

I was walking through the main campus with Nagisa to the front gate when I saw Nazomi.  
"Yo, Nazomi!" I yell out. She turns and slimes at me.  
"Hey, I didn't know you went here," she tilts her head slightly "Hows Nagisa?" She asks.  
"I'm fine thanks," Nagisa comes out from behind me smiling.  
"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH"

Word Count: 4083

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like toddler AUs...it’s just too cute


	9. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is hit by puberty like a truck and needs Karma’s help to get through it.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm dying and going to stop breathing at any moment. Like if I would burst out in a loud scream and my life would end. I feel like I would get so stressed to the point of a heart attack and my heart would die in this battle of life and death. I would break out crying just because.

Other times I feel the need to be close to Karma and be close to him. Kiss him. Hug him. Love him. Only have me. I want him to touch me everywhere and I don't know why.

These feeling have been happening a lot recently and it's been hard to cope with them. It's embarrassing to talk to Karma about it but he's tried to help me as much as he can. He's let me vent and let me have these urges satisfied. We ended up making this code called 'Code Red'. 

If I was ever feeling like that I would raise my hand to use the bathroom and then tap my desk three times before I leave. He would get up soon after and help me.

He would do this sometimes but it's usually to make out with me which I don't mind, he can't help it and so can I.

In the back of my mind I feel as if Koro-Sensei is getting suspicious of us but he hasn't brought anything up so we should be fine.  
I was very wrong.

During the day I felt really horrible. I was getting stressed over the masses of homework I have and the assignments I haven't started and I knew I would fail. It was really getting to me and I don't know why. So I tapped on my desk before leaving class. I waited in the stall for a bit then Karma came in and I jumped into his arm as and started sobbing. We sat down against a wall and he had me in his lap rubbing circles on my back. I just cried and talked to him for about fifteen minutes and we walked out like nothing happened, hand in hand. 

The look on everyone's face was just screaming 'you guys totally made out in the bathroom' but jokes on them, that was yesterday.

The bell went and we all started walking out of class when Koro-Sensei stopped us.  
"Nagisa-Kun, Karma-Kun, I want you two to say after class for a chat," he stated lifting one tentacle in the air. I was calm at the time, I didn't think of it as what we were doing with 'Code Red'. Karma just walked over to him and though it was about him influencing me to do something bad. I mean, he was kind right in a way, Koro-Sensei doesn't really like PDA in class times.

Everyone had left and Karma, Koro-Sensei and I were left in the class. I was at my seat and Karma was leaning back in his chair.  
"First off, your not in trouble but I hav been noticing you guys going up to the bathroom together for extended periods of times during class time. I was wondering why? You never used to do this when you two first got together," he explained. I looked down a bit embarrassed. Karma looked up at Koro-Sensei then looked at me.

"Nagisa, do you want me to explain?" Karma asked with concern laced in his voice. I shook my head and looked up at Koro-Sensei.  
"Lately, I've been feeling these...feelings that have made me uncomfortable so I asked Karma about it and he said 'it's just puberty doing its thing' so we made up this signal we called 'Code Red'. He would help me when I felt like that and calm me down," I explain the best I could without going into too much detail. He nods his head and then scratches his head with his tentacle.  
"If I may act, what sort of 'urges'?" My face gets up and Karma chuckles at my reaction.

"Well...I...," I try to find the correct words but noting would come out of my mouth.  
"He acting like a girl on her period," Karma said bluntly.  
"K-KARMA!" I yell blushing madly. Koro-Sensei chuckles.  
"Nagisa, care to enlighten me?" Koro-Sensei asks with a confused face.  
"I...I've been getting all these...feelings...,"I try to explain.  
"Like...I would want to cry for no reason and...," I blush and can't finish my sentence. I hope Koro-Sensei understands.

"No more be said Nagisa my boy, now can you come with me for a private chat. We'll be back soon Karma," Koro-Sensei leads me to the teachers office. He grabs a chair and sits down then pulls out a seat form me.  
"Nagisa, we all go through this. This is all normal for a boy your age so you don't have to be embarrassed. You should really talk to an adult. I'm proud that you talked to Karma about this and he is helping bit doing it during class time is a big no no," His face was purple with an 'X'.  
"I'm sorry Koro-Sensei..." I lower my head and he places his tentacle on my shoulder.  
"I'm not mad, I know now so I'll let Karma out with you discreetly," My eyes widen.  
"Thank you Sensei," I give him a big smile before heading back to Karma.

"What took you so long?" He asks lazily.  
"It was nothing...thank you," He looks confused.  
"What?" I engulf him in hug and smile. He was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.  
"You alright? Do you need some Karma Loving Care(TM)?" I giggle at his way of saying 'do you want to make out'.  
"I'd love some of that but, let's get home first," and with that he runs out the door with me in his arms. He get way to excited over the small things. But in this case, I am that small thing.

The next day came around and after what happened with Koro-Sensei, I feel more relaxed. I almost forgot what day it was, the day everyone in 3-E has been dreading; Sex Ed with Professor Bitch. She warned us last week and everyone was terrified, even Karma (but he didn't show it). 

It was after lunch and everyone slowly went to this small room with an old dusty projector. The class was set up differently, with pair desks instead of singles. I sat next to Karma, second row from the front and held his hand under the desk. I was shaking slightly while Karma tried to calm me down by rubbing his thumb over my hand. It was only making me feel more nervous. I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I can't help it. I've heard all the horror stories about this and Karma says it would 'ruin my innocence' whatever that means.

Professor Bitch walks into the room with her laptop.  
"Listen here, I don't want to be here and neither do you. But I have to do this and we all know how the Octopus will act," Everyone's heads nod in agreement. "Any laughter will result with a fail and  you will be out of the classroom do work with the Octopus," Yeah...I can already name a couple people that will be out of this class.

~~

"...So that's how babies are made," everyone's eyes were wide open and almost disgusted by what we just saw. Karma was on the verge of laughing and it was annoying. Karma was holding me in his lap protectively. This is what it's like to get your innocence ruined. Somehow, over the horrid reaction I had to this, I kinda enjoyed watching that. I don't know how but I have this feeling...down somewhere in me. It's like a pulsating feeling. Like a heartbeat or something. I should be fine.  
"You'll be doing a worksheet next week so be prepared," with that we all left the class with Karma and I hand in hand. This feeling is small...it'll go away.

It was the middle of math class and all I could think about was what we saw. I kept see Karma and I doing all those things and that feeling was there and even stronger. I wanted it to happen so badly. His soft skin and beautiful voice mixing with my own...his face when I say I need him then...I felt something in my pants so I looked down to see a tent in my pants...THAT IS'NT MENT TO BE THERE! I quickly shove both my hands there to cover it. I need help. Karma...

I raise my hand and keep the other one on my crouch.  
"Yes Nagisa-Kun?" He looks over at me.  
"M-may I use the restroom," my voice was shaky but I couldn't help it in my current state.  
"Yes, be back soon," and with that I stood up, tapped my desk then left with my head low and both hand in front of my crouch. My steps were a bit shaky as I walked to the bathroom but I went into one of the stalls and examined what was happening. Is this what you call an erection?

~~

Nagisa's face was red when he left. What happened to him? I was about to raise my hand when Koro-Sensei interrupted me.  
"Karma-Kun, since your done can you take these to the Teacher's office and sort them out? There are instructions on the top page," he explains. I was about to speak when I was swept outside with the stack of paper in my hands. "Thank you Karma-Kun," then he closes the door. I look at these so called 'instructions' but it was more like a note.

'Karma, Nagisa needs you.  
Drop these next to the door and help him.  
Don't disturb the class too much.  
If needed, leave the campus and come back.  
-Koro-Sensei'

That perverted Octopus actually has a good idea.

I rush off to the bathroom and open the door. I open the farthest stall door to see a red-faced Nagisa with his hands shoved between his legs. I got down on my knees and caress his cheek.  
"Nagi...what's wrong?" He was shaking, his breathing uneven and had a red face.  
"K-K-Karma...wh-what do y-you do i-if you have an e-erection?" I burned up. This is why he is so red...he has no experience.

"You either...pleasure yourself or have a cold shower," I explain as cool as I can. If I seem nervous, he will get even more freaked out and nervous.  
"C-can we leave...I d-don't feel comfortable here..." kisses him on the lips quickly before picking him so his legs were loosely around my waist and his head was on my shoulder. He hid his face in my shoulder.

"Let's go back to my house, I know a short cut so we don't have to take the train," he nods into shoulder.

It took about half an hour to get to my place and by that time, Nagisa was shaking badly. I take him up to my bathroom And place him on the counter. He is burning red.  
"Karma, I feel hot...," his face burned brighter than ever. I place my palm to his forehead. He is really hot.  
"You need a cold shower or bath, do you want me to stay?" I ask. He nods his head and holds his arms out for me to hold him. 

I did so and he groaned slightly as his groin rubbed against my lower stomach.  
"You'll feel better in a bit Nagi, just let me run a cold bath and then you'll be fine," I explain calmly. He nuzzles his face in my shoulder as an understanding so I put him down and he basically collapsed on the floor from how weak his legs were. He started to pant and I pay his head and mumble apologies.

After a couple minutes, the bath was full enough and I start getting Nagisa out of clothes and he allowed it. Honestly I feel bad for him to be in such a painful state. I get off his vest, shirt and his pants before really seeing how painfully hard he was. It was hard not to laugh and tease him but I'll do it tomorrow instead. I was about to grab is boxers when he shook my hand away.  
"Let me...I-I'll be fine...look away," I face away and I hear slight ruffling if fabric and water moving. Then a groan of relief. I turn back and he's submerged himself in the water and is glaring at the water.

"Feeling better?" I ask. He nods his head shrinks into the water so only his head is above it. I pay his head and smile. "I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through...," he lifts one of his hands and splashed me with water. He laughs slightly with a pink-tinted face.  
"Thank you Karma," I chuckle and start to take off my shirt. Nagisa got the message and looked away for a bit as I got in.

I placed my hand in his cheek as he opened his eyes. His cheeks were a lighter red now that he seems to have cooled down. I grab his arms and turn him around so his back is facing me. I pulled him against my chest and rested on his shoulder.  
"Was this the whole reason you got in?" He says with a sigh. I answer with a question.  
"Do you really think I'll have only one plan?" He leans back into me.  
"No, it doesn't sound like you at all," I take out his pig tales and start running my fingers through hair. He relaxes into my touch and his breathing slows down rapidly.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you," he nods his head slightly, not to stop the constant movement of my hands.  
"What did I always say when I did?" He thinks for a moment before responding.  
"'There is never enough words in any language to describe it and not enough ways to show it,'" he says calmly.  
"That's right, it better be the same for you," he chuckled slightly and turns around to face me.

 

"I can show you the closest one," he pulls me in and kisses me deeply with his hands around my neck. I kiss back with as much force and passion while wrapping my hands around his waist. He suddenly pulls away and pants slightly.  
"I really should of taken a deeper breath,"  
I start laughing at this and he pouts angrily at my reaction.  
"I love you too,"

~~Extra~~

The next day Koro-Sensei rushes up to us and gave us a book. Nagisa looked confused and read the title out loud.  
"'The guide to safe sex: for male couples'" nagisa then drops the book and hid his face in my chest, burning red.  
"You perverted octopus," I mumble.

Word Count: 2587

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocked blocked once again


	10. Shiota-Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a well renown teacher...  
> In his dreams. But this is his class and some stories from it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Smut mentions

"Good morning class, day will be another day of using your weapons. We will fist be learning about English," another day of teaching the 3-5 class, another day of getting sharp pencils thrown at me. The way this classroom feels completely different compared to the 3-E class back in middle school. Their passions, hopes, dreams, actions, strength, weaknesses and everything about them. 

There is similarities between some students and my old classmates. There is an older Fuwa, Rio, Okajama, Sugino and...Karma. He is a laid back person who is very sadistic. He is very smart but no where as near as the Karma I know. His name is Bencho. One of the more memorable students but I don't pick favourites...unlike Koro~Sensei. Bencho was the first person to really get under my skin, he came in after lunch and caught me off guard when he baited me with a double pencil attack. I was proud of him for something like that. He really was a little Karma.

There were groans across the classroom when mentioning English since not many of these kids were good at it. I grabs some chalk and face the board. I starts writing down some basic translation sentences from Japanese to English, keeping a high alert to make sure no one is planning anything sneaky. I hear some slight murmuring from behind but some thing really got my attention. It was the top English speakers in this class talking in English so everyone else wouldn't understand.

"I heard that Mr.Shiota is actually a murder," One said and I flinch. I am. I kill Koro-Sensei with my two hands and a knife.  
"Yeah, he almost killed Sashiami at the beginning of the year," That was true. He approached me and held me up by the collar. He said he would kill me and I snapped. It's almost a reflex now when I hear that word.  
"Oh, I found roomers that he was dating a famous actor," WHY DO THEY THINK I'M DATING KAYANO!?

I decide to play a little game with them.  
"Do you know what I heard, two students spreading roomers and talking behind their teacher's back," I say in English. They both seam shocked that I heard that and everyone else just were confused at my statement.  
"Sorry Sensei," they apologised. I nod at them and go back to writing on the board.

I'm pretty loose in my class, I don't carry to many rules but there I some rule that doesn't need to be written or said after a predicament the beginning of the year.

"Shiota-Sensei, can I ask you something?" One of my students came up to me one day before class.  
"Hmm? Sure," I replied simply.  
"Why are you so short? You look like a junior high student," the room went cold and everyone went silent. A dark ora surrounded me as I pin him on to the chair and hold an old anti-sensei knife to his neck.  
"I'm sorry, would you like to repeat that?" He was shaking and had a look of pure fear.  
"N-no Sensei..." He stuttered out. I let him go and he rushed back to his desk.

Let's just say after that, no one said anything about my height.

When I go home after a long day of work, I am greeted with a clingy redhead saying how much he missed me.  
"Nagisaaaaaaa~ I missed yooooou. I want cuddlessssssssss," he whines clinging to me. Karma gets off work a lot earlier then me so he left alone for a couple hours and I don't know what he does...play video games or watch stuff on his laptop with his headphones in. I've come home to that a couple times and he is either on the couch in a blanket or in or bed. I don't really know what he's watching but it makes me a little curious. I don't want to bother him though, it might be embarrassing.

"After I mark all this homework," I try to leave to finish this work but he lifts me up and brings me over to the couch. He puts me in his lap and kisses my cheek.  
"I'm helping you then," he says whilst pouting. I sigh at his stubbornness and get on with marking. While going through each, he would point out things I got wrong and put things into better words. It helped a lot and made it better for the students learning.

After a while of marking, Karma was getting bored so he started nibbling on my ear and neck. It was very light at first but it got rougher as the minutes went on.  
"Karma, if you don't stop no kisses for a month," he immediately stopped and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I can't help it Nagi, I have to be home most of the day without you. Do you know how much lube I've gone through?" I cover his mouth and blush.  
"Are you really that inpatient?" I say flatly. He pulls my hand off his mouth.  
"I'm not aloud to go rough most of the year since you 'can't teach with a sore ass,'" he mocks.  
"Would you rather none at all, I can do that if I want," I tease.  
"I would go insane," I kiss his nose.  
"I know, that's the point," he pouts and starts nibbling my ear again.

"Speaking of which, on Sunday I need to go to 'that' store...you want a new toy?" I blush badly.  
"I've barely had the time to use the one I have now. One, because I have you, and two, you're always home when I am so I have no chances too. You feel so much better though..." I mumble the last bit.  
"True but like for one of those nights, when we want to experiment," I think for a second.  
"One that doesn't cause bleeding if you want something and not as big as last time...it wasn't nice," he clicked his tongue.  
"Noted,"

"Anyway Karma, can you come into school tomorrow? We're doing extensive studies on the government and you know it best being part of it," I explain. He stops chewing on my ear and looks at me with a smirk.  
"Sure thing, what's the catch," I tilt my head.  
"Nothing I guess. I just want the best for my students," he leans and gives me a short passionate kiss and looks at me with a smile.  
"Koro-Sensei would be proud," I smile back and hug him. 

~~

It was a a normal day for the most part. Everyone was out for lunch and Karma just arrived. He was in one of his best suits that he only wears for 'fancy' meeting. He just want to show off.  
"Yo, Nagisa. Did ya' miss me?" I sigh and and go over to my stand where I keep some work.

"Come over here, just look over this to get an idea of what we've been learning," he chuckles and skim reads through some of the work.  
"Hmm...simple enough," he mumbles. He looks over at me then smiles.  
"Well then, I'll look forward to teaching Sensei," I blush and lead him to my office to wait out lunch. He basically just kissed me the whole time which, I don't really mind.

When lunch time ended, I was feeling a bit nervous for when Karma will teach. He's just ver hard when it comes to this stuff and I don't want him to damage any of my students, both mentally and physically. I was obviously showing my nervousness since one of my students came up to me. She was a native English speaker and preferred talking to me in English. I did respond in Japanese so she did understand.  
"Mr Shiota? Are you ok?" She gave me a worried look.  
"I'm fine, just a bit worried for my husband to come in. He's a bit...sadistic to put it," she laughs a bit.  
"Is he the one who puts the funny comments on our test sometimes?" She asks while laughing. I chuckle nervously.  
"Y-Yeah...he like helping sometimes...," she smiles.  
"I hope it's go well," she walks back to her desk.

Everyone was settled down now. I handed everyone a booklet to do plus some extra paper for notes. I know a lot of them won't take any but I hope they'll at least put something down that's appropriate.  
"Ok everyone, please be extra good for our guest. He will give you a wider on-site to the inner working of our very own government. I hope you'll take notes and you will be doing the provided booklet over the next week so don't loose it," I write what pages they'll be doing on the board. "And no trying to kill me while he's here," they all nod and some put things away in their desk as I say that.

"I'll get him now," I walk out quickly and go back to my office. Karma looks at me and smirks.  
"Ready Teach?" I nod and grab his hand.  
"Don't mess this up or no sex for a month. And I am serious this time," he kisses my forehead and laughs.  
"It'll be fine, just let me handle it," h walks ahead of me while I scramble to keep up with him.

I walk him into class and they're waiting there quietly. This isn't good...they're planning something...  
"Ok class, this is Karma Akabane. He works in the government. I want you to all be in your best behaviour," Karma looks down at me for a second and smiles.  
"Teach! Is he the one who fucked you and why you had gay hickey on your neck on Monday?" One of my students yelled.  
"Language," I state simply.  
"Japanese Sensei," stay calm...  
"Maybe not, maybe so but it doesn't matter does it? It not like I made him limp for a week," that basterd. I punch his ear and drag him out of the class and slam the door in his face.  
"Ok class. He will not be teaching us today so please open your workbooks to page five and we'll continue from there,"

"NAGISA! LET ME IN" Karma yells from the other side of the locked door. "I'LL BE GOOD" the class starts laughing. I wave my hands so they'll be quiet and open the door a bit so karma can see me.  
"You remember what I said?" He nods. "What do you say?" He mumbles and sorry. "Go in and teach you big goof," I pull him in and he looks over what we're doing. He looks over at me and I glare at him.  
"Ok so..."

Word Count: 1794

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got the bang bangs, do not worry


	11. Nya~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Karma and his antics

Another day, another assassination attempt without Karma. Why you may ask? He's asleep, again. This was a pretty good day since he slept less then half the day, which is rare these days. It's one of the only cat-like instincts he has. There has been a couple times where he has purred in his sleep and he scratched Teresika's face once. 

And it isn't like he doesn't like water, it's more of an 'I don't want my fur to get fuzzy'. It is fun to swim with him though. You know when someone has their hair out and it looks so cool flowing underwater, that's how it is with the fur on his ears and tail.

Everyone sighed as they went back to their seats, disappointed they didn't kill Koro-Sensei. Karma woke up in the commotion and was pissed at first for being woken up but was his usual teasing self after a minute.  
"Wow, you guys really do suck at assassination," he said as he stuck his tongue out. Everyone glared at him for a second before Teresika spoke up.  
"If you think it's so bad, why don't you try?" He yells. Karma only smirked.  
"Why should I when I can sleep?"  
"You only do that cuz' you're a Neko," he yells pointing at him.

"My my my, that's very offensive to me, how could you say that about my whole race?" Karma said while acting hurt.  
"I-I didn't mean it like that," Teresika stutters out.  
"Now Teresika, what you did there is racist and you should apologise," Koro-Sensei interferes and says. He grunts and mumbles and a half-hearted apology.  
"Thanks for that, so if you excuse me," he grabs both his and my bag and drags me starts dragging me home. I just sigh and waved to everyone ask I get pulled down the mountain. 

Everyone waves back since it's pretty normal for the end of the day for Karma to do this. He always convinced me to come to his house to study but it ends out in us sitting in the couch, watching a movie while I pet his ears. He would never admit it to anyone that he likes getting pet. If he did, he would get teased for life. That's what he would always say when tried to do it during class.

"Hurry up Nagisa, you're so slow," he comments while walking.  
"Sorry I'm short then," I reply sarcastically. He flicks me with his tail.  
"Hey," I run the arms that he flicked.  
"No sarcasm," he scolds. 

We arrive at his house and he fumbles to unlock the door from the rush of getting inside. Being a Neko, Karma heats up faster than a human so he likes to get inside fast. It's always hilarious. I chuckle slightly as he fumbles around and one he gets the door open, he runs to the couch. I take my time and take my shoes off at the door and place my bag down next to them. I walk to the couch and sit next to Karma.

He curls his body up and places his head on my lap.  
"You didn't even want to study this time," I comment.  
"It's a hot day Nagi, I want to be pet," he states. I sigh and rub between his ears softly. 

He started to purr softly which he rarely never does straight away. He is usually stubborn at first and doesn't want to let into his cat urges. He must be really tired. Like, human really tired, not cat. He nuzzles his head into my hand, urging for more. I start scratching right behind his left ear and his purrs get louder.

"Karma-Kun, why do you only let me pet you?" I ask while scratching his right ear.  
"Your hands are really soft," he answers simply. "And I trust you the most," he adds.  
"That's nice...I guess...can I pet your tail?" I ask. He looks up at me the goes back to looking at the T.V that was playing some game show.  
"Sure, I've never had it pet," I slowly stroke it from the base to tip. He shivers slightly and purrs while panting. He lets out a straggled moan before slapping my hand  away.

"Never. Again," he says dead serious.  
"It sounded like you liked it," I answer innocently. Suddenly, he pounced onto on me and squashes me.  
"K-KARMA! C-C-CAN'T BREATH!" I pant. He sits up in my legs.  
"You're mean," I poke my tongue out and him. I sit up and he looks at me with a cat-like grin. What is he...

He starts licking my face. Not like a dog but, gentle and almost as if he's cleaning my face.  
"Karma?" He looked up at me then head-butted my head.  
"Did you ever know that when I cat head-butts you, they like you a lot?" I shake my head.  
"I knew you liked me, I do too. That's why we're best friends Karma," I tilt my head slight. He sighs before kissing me lightly.  
"You can be denser then Mr Karasuma at times. I love you Nagi," I blush and look at him with wide eyes.  
"I l-love y-you t-too," I stutter out. 

He kisses my nose and nuzzled into my neck, purring softly.  
"Karma?" He hums into my neck in response. "Why do you purr when you're around me?" He looks up from my neck and smiles.  
"I purr when I'm around things I like and when I think about them," he slowly comes closer to my face. "And when I dream about them," he leans into my ear and blows hot breath onto it, making me shiver. "K-Karma...," he bites my ear and purrs softly. 

"Do you like this?" her purrs. I shiver once more. It's too much.  
"S-stop...," I mumble. He looks up with worry in his eyes. "T-too much...," he holds me gently to his chest.  
"I'm sorry," he nuzzles into my hair.  
"I-I'm just not use to this...,"  
"It's fine...I was going too fast...we'll go at your pace," he kisses my cheek lightly. I relax against his chest and inhale his sweet sent.

The next day, I can to school with a growth on my back. A very clingy growth that has red hair. 

If you are reading this, send help.  
I don't know what my own back looks like.

Word Count:1082

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #savenagisa


	12. Smutty Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know by the title.  
> Smut with no story.

They did the bang bangs and fell asleep.  
Da end  
Word count: 10 (69 if you are on drugs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Fools


End file.
